Due to its great popularity numerous devices and items have been developed for the sport of golfing. One area that has received a great deal of attention is ball retrieval devices. These devices come in a wide variety of styles but may be generally defined by the particular environment in which they operate.
The first type of ball retrieval devices to be discussed here are those which are used to retrieve golf balls from water hazards. The basic components of such devices generally include a telescoping type handle which enables the user to reach out far enough into the water hazard to retrieve the ball and an open net or cage-like device at one end of the handle which allows for drainage during the retrieval process.
A second type of ball retrieval device is utilized to accumulate a number of golf balls at one time. Such devices can be in the form of automatic sweepers which roll over the balls and sweep them up off the ground and into a bin. Another device of this type is often in the shape of an elongated tube which has a variable or pressure response opening at one end. In this latter device the tube opening is pressed over the ball, and by use of a type of "O" ring securement :means the ball is squeezed past the restricted opening and into the tube.
A third type of device is designed to pick the golf ball up off of the ground or from within the putting green golf ball cup. One type of device for accomplishing this function is a movable claw-type grabbing device which is attached to a pole. Generally, a trigger mechanism on the pole handle enables the user to open and close the claws in order to pick up the ball.
Thus, while a myriad of items have attempted to fill the need of providing an acceptable ball retrieval device, to date, none have achieved the type of success that would be expected. It is believed that the failure of these devices to achieve wide use and acceptance have been for several reasons.
Many of the devices are manufactured to stand alone and therefore must be purchased as an addition to one's golf clubs. Such an approach is not only more expensive, but also requires the golfer to carry an additional device in his golf bag.
One shortcoming of the claw-type device as discussed above as well as those devices which use "O" rings is that both can cause damage to the golf ball. More specifically, the claw mechanism can mark the ball when it is moved to its closed position and the "O" ring devices can mark the ball when it is being pushed through the restricted opening into the receptacle. Perhaps more importantly, one of the most common uses for such devices is in the retrieval of the golf ball from the putting green cup. However, where pressure must be applied to squeeze the ball past the restricted opening or where the claw is being operated it is possible to damage or disrupt the cup. For example, the constant pressure applied against the cup as one tries to push the ball past the restricted opening can cause the cup to become more recessed or alternately may result in a tilting of the cup. Similarly, the claw can engage the drainage openings normally found in the cup and upon removal of the claw the cup may become tilted or otherwise dislodged.
Further difficulties are often encountered when trying to incorporate a ball retrieval feature directly into the golf club. While this approach is generally attempted in order to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the stand alone device, it can only be successful if the effectiveness of the club is not diminished.
Accordingly, it is an objective of this invention to incorporate a ball retrieval feature into a golf club without diminishing the ability of the club to fulfill its primary function.
Another object of this invention is to develop a ball retrieval device which can be used without damaging the ball being retrieved.
Yet a further object of this invention is to develop a retrieval device which can be used to retrieve a ball from the putting green cup without dislodging or otherwise disrupting the position of the cup.
These and other objects are accomplished with the subject invention as will become apparent from a study of this disclosure.